


Johnlock One Shots

by Doctors_in_jumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_in_jumpers/pseuds/Doctors_in_jumpers
Summary: Just a couple of Johnlock one shots. All fluff so far. I will most likely add more





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/series of one shots ever. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Enjoy.

It was a Friday night and Sherlock was returning from a week-long trip. He had been away solving an incredibly complicated case in Yorkshire, but John couldn't come along because he had to work. They had agreed to a quiet night in, which meant take away, and plenty of Doctor Who. When the cab turned on to Baker Street he felt like a puppy. He was finally going to see John. His John.

John was awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes. They had agreed to a quiet night in, but John had a different plan. They would still stay in, but there would be no take away or Doctor Who, just romance. Every time a cab turned onto their short road, he felt like an excited puppy. Sherlock was coming home. His Sherlock, the man he loved more than life itself.

A door slammed from downstairs and John stood up fast, too fast. He hit his head on the cupboard and cursed, but the pain was gone because his love was back. 

Sherlock opened the door to 221B and slammed it, telling John he was back. From their shared flat, he heard a thump and the familiar sound of John's voice, cursing. He had hit his head, obviously. Sherlock rushed up the stairs and opened the door, the rusty hinges protesting.

"John!" his boyfriend rushed out of the kitchen.   
John stepped forward and smashed their lips together, they stayed like that until Sherlock needed air.  
"You don't know how much I missed you." John kissed every bit of skin that was exposed.  
"Well, I'm sure I could deduce it, it's simply a matter of-"  
"I think that would take away the magic of it all, honey." usually Sherlock looked put off when anyone interrupted him, but this was John. His John. The two men stayed there looking into each other's eyes lovingly.  
"John?" neither broke eye contact.  
"Yeah, love?" John blinked, but kept his eyes on his lover's.  
"I'm starved, what'd you order?" John broke away and went to the oven.  
"Change of plans Sherlock, I cooked! We have Shepherd's pie, our favourite." John took the steaming pie out and placed it on the table, where he proceeded to pull out a chair for Sherlock.  
"Sit love, I want to hear all about your case." John sat down opposite the pulled out chair. Sherlock took off his coat and sat across from the blonde man.  
"Well, it was fairly interesting. I don't understand how daft I was. The whole time it was obviously the sister, but I never saw the clues..." John really tried to listen, but he couldn't help but notice the way Sherlock's curls shook when he talked, and how his eyes glittered when he talked about the exciting parts of the case. He let out a contented sigh.  
"... but, you aren't allowed to put this in your blog, the police said they wanted to avoid a scandal." John jolted out of his reverie.  
"Sounds like it was fun, love. How much do you want?" he dished out a medium piece for himself.  
"Same as you." John served accordingly. The two men sat in comfortable silence while they devoured their pie.  
"It was amazing as always, John. Since you did this, I'll clean up." Sherlock took John's hands in his own.  
"Thanks, love, while you do that, I'll get ready." On his way out of the kitchen, John closed the doors so Sherlock couldn't see what he was doing.  
"Get what ready?" Sherlock called after his lover, but the door was already closed. He got to scrubbing excitedly at the dishes while John "got ready".

While Sherlock was cleaning up, John got out all the candles he'd hidden in the cupboards around the lounge. He then proceeded to move all the furniture to the far wall by the window. He took out a lighter he'd knicked from Sherlock when he still smoked. He then locked the door, there was no need for Mrs Hudson or any visitor to walk in on them.

While Sherlock cleaned the dishes he heard John open and close several cupboards and drawers, but he had no idea what his boyfriend was looking for.  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Sherlock muttered to himself as he began drying. He strained his ears and heard John moving something. Furniture. The chairs. He listened even harder and heard the click of the door, he was locking it.  
"I wonder if I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Sherlock squirmed in pleasure at the thought.

"Ok John, I'm done. I'm coming in."   
"Ok, You can come in-" Sherlock barged into the lounge. There was a clearing in the middle where all the furniture should have been, and the room was lit by at least 50 candles. Sherlock noticed the stereo was brought down from John's room and now sat on a little table.  
His face softened. "Oh John, it's so beautiful, but why?"  
"Because we've never danced before." His happy face fell a little, "Unless you don't want to."  
Sherlock held out his arms. "Of course I want to. Now come here, love."  
John entered Sherlock's arms and felt the familiar hands wrap around his waist. In turn, he put his own on Sherlock's waist, hugging him closer. John turned on the music.   
"John?"  
"Yeah Sherlock?"  
"I love you."  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yeah John?"  
"I love you too."

If anyone were to look into the window of 221B, they would see two men madly in love, pressed together and swaying to the slow music.


	2. Who said it first

It was John who said it first. The two lovers were sitting in their usual chairs reading. Sherlock was reading a book that John had suggested, and John was reading one of the many essays Sherlock had written. John wasn't really reading though. How could he with his beautiful boyfriend sitting across from him. He kept stealing glances at the brunette, making him lose his place and read the same sentence over and over again. Lucky for him, Sherlock was completely wrapped up by "Fahrenheit 451" and didn't notice. Sherlock shut the book, and slammed it down on the coffee table, which gave John a reason to look at his boyfriend. "John. I am refreshed, I have a totally new perspective on the world." Sherlock took his phone and threw it, but luckily John caught it. "So, the book changed you that much, hey?" John couldn't help admiring the wild look of passion in Sherlock's eyes. Their normal iciness was replaced with a determined burning. "Of course, it was ama- How was the essay?" John completely forgot about it, he had set it down a few minutes ago, deciding it was hopeless to try and actually read it. "It was... educational." Sherlock looked at him even harder. "What did you learn from it?" John glanced at the title "How to identify 347 types of perfume. "I uh. I learnt how to..." John gave up, it was time to tell the truth. "Sherlock. I love you." The taller man got down from his chair and crossed the room. In turn, John got up. They were now centimetres away from the other's face. Sherlock's hard face softened, "You what?" "I... I love you." John blushed. Sherlock closed the distance between them, his soft, pink lips smushing John's dry ones. It was a short, but passionate kiss that left both men wanting more. "John?" he continued without letting the blonde man answer, "I love you too." And with that, both men walked off to their room, ready to show each other how much they really were in love.


	3. So cute

The sun streamed down onto Sherlock's angelic face, making his normally harsh features disappear. The two had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but John had woken up without his husband or the covers. After being married for five years, and together for seven, John still stayed true to his vow and found a new reason to love Sherlock every day, today being no exception. 

After he properly woke up, John turned around to appreciate the full beauty of his dormant lover. While awake, Sherlock always looked suspicious, ready for anyone to be the murderer. While asleep, the mask was gone, and he looked so vulnerable.  
"My husband is so cute." was all John could think, and he wasn't wrong. Sherlock was wrapped in his own cocoon of warmth, shaded from the daily horrors they dealt with.

John sighed and pulled back his share of the duvet, accidentally turning his detective away from him.  
John quickly pressed a kiss into Sherlock's right shoulder blade. He whispered, "I love you." into the ivory skin, and attempted to draw the taller man closer. As an answer, Sherlock turned around in his sleep, one of his lanky arms smacking his husband square in the face. John tried to be hurt but he couldn't when Sherlock's hands wrapped around his waist, cuddling the older man into the nape of his pale neck. John let himself fall back asleep, while breathing in the sweet scent of his adorable husband. Domestic bliss.


	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I went to my first ever Pride Parade and I got inspired to write what John and Sherlock must've experienced. Also, sorry if I forgot any of the letters in the acronym, I tried to find the longest one I could to include everyone, but it's always changing. If I missed any, let me know.

John was nervous, Sherlock could tell. It was written in the lines on his forehead and the slight crease in his brow. So he squeezed his boyfriend's hand a little harder. They were at the London Pride March and John had never been, but Sherlock had been going for years.  
"There are so many people already." John was looking around at all the flag wielding parade goers. There were drag performers, happy couples, introverts, extroverts, and colours everywhere. John was dressed in a simple white shirt and cargo shorts, but he was using a bisexual flag as a cape. Sherlock was wearing a black shirt that read "Straight out of the closet", he also sported black shorts and rainbow socks.  
"Yeah, but it'll start soon, and you won't notice them." As if right on cue, everyone started cheering and the first floats came down the street.

The first one was specifically for homosexuals. There were rainbows everywhere. People danced, and blew bubbles. Some people just walked with signs that said things like "Even if being gay was a choice... so what? People choose to be assholes and they can get married." Sherlock could feel John relaxing a little and he even laughed at a sign that had a picture of Jesus saying "Guys I said I hate figs".  
The next float was specifically for lesbians. Everyone had some sign of the pink striped flag. John relaxed a little more.  
The float for bisexuality came next. Blue, purple, and pink banners and flags were being waved everywhere. This one had little flags and sunglasses being thrown into the street, all of them marked by the flag.   
The rest of the floats went in order of the acronym. LGBTQQIP2SA. After that, hundreds of businesses and a few political parties had their floats.  
By the end of it all, John was smiling and even danced as long as Sherlock joined him. They went and got fish and chips, then went to Regent's Park for the multicoloured fireworks. Much like a cheesy movie, they shared several kisses under the bursts of light.


	5. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone always does this one, but it's so cute I wanted to do it too. Sorry it's short, but I will be updating "Ivre sur toi" sometime in the next few days.

Whenever there was a lull in cases, John made Sherlock go outside at least once a day. Sherlock refused unless John joined him. So, they frequently went on walks through Regents Park together.  
"Do that person." John was nodded his head in the direction of an elderly lady sitting alone on a park bench. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, but was glad to show off.  
"She's waiting for a call from her... daughter. One of her grandchildren is sick and she's waiting to hear an update. Her husband died many years ago, but she's hoping to meet someone and possibly have some fun. She also has a gerbil, no three gerbils who are new, possibly to replace an old pet who died fairly recently." John clapped and Sherlock bowed and smiled.  
"How much of that's true?" Sherlock turned to him winked and whispered.  
"Absolutely none of it." His smile this time was even more brilliant than before. It was one of his special smiles that was saved only for John. John giggled slightly, because he had such a gorgeous boyfriend. Sherlock's eyebrows shot up a little  
"What?" His almost comic look of confusion made John laugh a little harder. Sherlock looked serious though, so John pulled him down slightly.  
"It's just that..." He never finished his sentence because Sherlock leant a little further and kissed him. John immediately froze because, what if people saw? But then Sherlock pulled away and the moment was over. John glanced up to see slight hurt in his boyfriend's eyes, and with a jolt, realized he hadn't kissed back. He also realized that no one really cared who he kissed because it was the 21st century. Sherlock kept walking, leaving John to hurry after his now quickened pace.  
Once he caught Sherlock up, he grabbed the detective's arm. Sherlock stopped, tugged a bit, saw no use and so turned to face John. John pulled his arm a little closer, took hold of Sherlock's scarf and tugged downwards, reaching up on his toes to meet Sherlock's mouth halfway. With a little bit of urgency, he pressed his mouth against Sherlocks, insistent. Sherlock immediately leaned into John and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his blogger. Someone whistled at them. John snapped his head around and saw the old woman smiling at them. He waved and she waved back. Sherlock grabbed his face again, and gave him a light peck on the forehead before taking John's hand in his own and leading them back to a main road.


End file.
